A Battle with the Heart
by Tales-from-Tally
Summary: Lil T is struggling when it comes to the love department. Should she choose Bodie her childhood crush, who doesn't realize what he is mising or Should she choose Glitch, her best friend, the one who is always there for her? PLEASE Read and Review.! (CHARACTERS ARE OLDER IN THE FANFICTION )


This is written to be in character the best way I can make it to be. I know Glitch and Lil T have nothing cannon in the story line but I do think they would be extremely cute together. As well as Bodie and Lil T...it's apparent that she has a crush on him, but hopefully (for my sake at least lol) it stays as that. Something else to note is that the characters are older than they were in the last game. Glitch and Lil T are 18 (still in high school, senior year) and Bodie (and the characters around his age) are in their 20s. -

* * *

When you really like somebody sometimes your judgement can be clouded and you don't always make the best decsions. This seemed to be the case for T better known to have a lil' in front of T but she wasn't so little anymore. For as long as she could remember she had a crush on Bodie. He was tall, cute, smart, funny, and he could dance. What else would a girl ever want in a guy? But the older T got the more she realized that she wanted to have more than a crush. She wanted to know how it felt to be with him. To love him, go places with him, to kiss him, and hopefully one day start a life with him. That's how she ultimately came up with her decision to tell him how she felt.

"Come on T, you got this girl. It ain't nothin' to be afraid of." T stood in the bathroom mirror giving her self a pep talk. She stared at her reflection, and realized how much she had changed over the years. She no longer had her pigtails or braids. She had her brown, shoulder length haired pulled into a side ponytail. Her emerald eyes held a bit of eye shadow. She never licked lipstick so she only wore lip gloss, and of course she still wore her fancy earings. She was at a party that Mo threw because they all did a great job on some recent dci missions that had come up. She knew everyone out there was having a great time partying, eating,drinking, and of course dancing. She also knew that mainly everyone would be distracted, being to busy with having fun. So this was the perfect opportunity to tell Bodie how she felt.

She left the bathroom and went right to the living room where the party was taking place. She saw that everyone was crowded around Dare and Jaryn who was having a dance battle. The brunette searched the crowed until she saw a glimpse of blond spikey hair. She made her way over to her destination. At first she hesitated, maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. Or maybe she wasn't ready to say how she felt just yet, But suddenly she got her groove. "Bodie can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" The tall blond looked down at T. He smiled at her. "Sure. " The two of them walked to the kitchen which was pretty quiet compared to the rest of the house.

"What's up?" The blond male looked at T. She was looking down to the floor as she fiddled with her fingers. Out of all the time he knew her he had never seen her look so nervous before. "Is something wrong? Did somebody do something to you?" T hesitated once more. "N..No." She continued to look at the floor, trying her hardess to avoid his gaze. "For as long as I could remember... I-I always had a c-crush on you." Bodie didn't say anything. There was silence between the two of them and T took that as a sign to continue. "I knew at first I was to young but now... it would be OK right? If we dated.. or-" Lil T was cut off. Bodie looked at her with a saddened yet disgust-confused look in his eyes. He was angry. "No, T! I would never be with you. In fact I don't even know why you would think that I would be? Look your cool and all but I'm not interested." With that he left the kitchen and he went back to the party scene.

T was left in the kitchen crying, her green eyes becoming red and puffy. She leaned against the refrigerator, and sank down to the floor burying her face in her hands, how did things go so wrong so fast? She had the confidence, and she practiced in the mirror, and at home everyday for as long as she could remember. And each time she thought she would end up with the perfect outcome. But this was totally different and all wrong. T sat in the kitchen sobbing. She began to mumble to herself about everything that went wrong, and how it was suppose to go, when a familiar patch of neon green hair caught her eye.

"T..." It was Glitch, her bestfriend at Dci. He just so happened to be coming down to the kitchen when he heard what happened. He was in his room (he and Mo live together) playing the game because he didn't feel like partying. Not that day anyway. "You wanna talk about it?" The young male sat down next to T. Glitch didn't like seeing her this way. She was too pretty, no, beautiful to be crying and it made him angry to see her hurt. He knew that today was the day that T was to tell Bodie how she felt. The two of them talked about it often, and he even went so far as to practice how this situation was suppose to go with her. "I did... everything like we-we practiced..." T was choking on her words as she explained to Glitch what was going on. "I guess I never thought he would react that way...not that bad anyway.." Glitch looked at T, the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"T listen...that guy is crazy. He's alright in all but only a idiot wouldn't want to be with you." Glitch kept his attention on T. He never said something that made more since in his life. Yea Bodie was an idiot, and he was the smart one. Seriously any guy should consider them selves lucky if some one like her had a huge crush on them. T placed her head on the black haired boys shoulder. They sat that way for a short while. "Glitch... thank you.! For being here for me. A girl could Not ask for a better bestfriend." If only he was something more. None the less Glitch looked down at T and he smiled at her. "No problem." It wasn't before long that the two of them went back to the party to have some type of fun that night.

* * *

So what do you guys think? It sucks? Dang it! I knew it! Seriously this was quickly produced and I actually like it. I may come back and make some major changes for now but yes, theGlitch and Lil T fandom needs more supporters who write fan fiction and I want to be part of that. So tell me what you think so far anyway, will be updating this the best way I can. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
